


You will find me

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [14]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Community: fanwriter.it, Gen, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: E quando aveva iniziato a sentire o leggere diquelliche consideravano Ermal la sua anima gemella, non aveva potuto fare a meno di irritarsi, perché non c’era niente di più irritante di gente che credeva di sapere cos’hai in testa meglio di te stesso.





	You will find me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: soulmate (lista 2)  
Contesto: generico  
Commento dell’autrice: a questo giro ringraziate Alex & Sierra per la canzone presa in prestito, ché forse ho scritto la OS più plausibile del mio repertorio. Forse, eh!

> _Leave me room for my imperfections_
> 
> _ I'm a mess and you jump right in _
> 
> _ If i drift in the wrong direction _
> 
> _ You turned the tide and you calm the wind _
> 
> _ Anytime, every time I get lost you'll find me _
> 
> _ You'll find me _

Che cos’era, l’anima gemella? Ah, se si erano scritte canzoni in proposito.

Fabrizio non ne aveva scritto mai, invece.

E sì che ne aveva scritte di canzoni, sull’amore: amori giusti, amori sbagliati, amori per le donne e amore per i familiari, quell’amore anche arrabbiato per la giustizia, pure; e amori tormentati, soprattutto, dalle insicurezze e dalla ricerca di qualcosa che ormai si era rassegnato a considerare più un tema per la propria ispirazione in tempi di magra che un vero e proprio senso di mancanza.

Era troppo vecchio per credere ancora nell’esistenza di un’ipotetica “anima gemella”; non ci credeva manco da ragazzo, tra l’altro - e come avrebbe potuto?

Era un’ottima scusa per iniziare a scrivere l’ennesimo testo d’amore, lo riconosceva, ma non aveva proprio il coraggio di affrontarlo. Non aveva il minimo appiglio da cui incominciare. Perciò, non ci aveva mai nemmeno provato.

E quando aveva iniziato a sentire o leggere di _ quelli _che consideravano Ermal la sua anima gemella, non aveva potuto fare a meno di irritarsi, perché non c’era niente di più irritante di gente che credeva di sapere cos’hai in testa meglio di te stesso. A quel punto, pensava, se era come dicevano loro, qualunque persona con cui si va d’accordo potrebbe essere l’anima gemella di chiunque.

Fabrizio, in realtà, ne aveva un’idea, ma molto influenzata da tutti i film mai creati sull’argomento: l’anima gemella era qualcuno con cui si viveva praticamente in simbiosi, che aveva gli stessi identici interessi, con cui si condividevano soprannomi smielati, che addirittura anticipava o terminava le frasi dell’altro, quasi a leggergli nella mente. Una cosa del genere, chiaramente, non poteva esistere nel mondo reale.

«Sei preoccupato?»

Fabrizio alzò gli occhi su Ermal. I suoi occhi scuri lo scrutavano, indagatori ma non accusatori.

«No, va tutto bene.» Tentò anche un sorriso rassicurante.

Venendo risposto da un sorriso sbilenco. «Certo. Peccato che quando ti preoccupi, ti esce sempre una ruga qui.» Ermal gli indicò un punto in mezzo alle sopracciglia. «Avevi questa faccia anche quando mi dicevi di non preoccuparmi della questione del plagio, e quando camminavi avanti e indietro prima del concerto all’Olimpico.»

Fabrizio sbuffò, tentando di dissimularsi dietro una buona vecchia seccatura. «Ma non è...»

«...vero?» Ermal sorrise un po’ più evidentemente, svelato l’inganno. «Ormai ti conosco, Bizio.»

Gli porse il bicchierino di caffè con cui era riapparso in corridoio. «Tieni, prendilo tu. Mi sa che ne hai più bisogno di me.»

Ringraziando per quel dono inaspettato, Fabrizio, col rassicurante aroma del caffè a invadergli i sensi, si ritrovò di nuovo a pensare.

Tutti dicevano che Ermal era la sua anima gemella, e lui la trovava una cosa molto stupida.

Uno non diventava l’anima gemella di qualcun altro solo perché si andava molto d’accordo, o si aveva un interesse o due in comune. La realtà non era un film in cui alla fine le cose si aggiustano sempre, e lui l’aveva imparato sulla propria pelle; persino dai suoi recenti successi non poteva fare a meno di aspettarsi, in fondo al tunnel, una nuova caduta, chissà quando e chissà come. Forse solo un tempo si poteva parlare di storie d’amore durature, ma neanche tanto. Perciò, a che serviva sperare nell’incontro con la “propria” persona, se non a illudersi ed essere infelici e insoddisfatti per tutta la vita? Lui lo era stato già abbastanza per cadere persino in quella trappola. E se l’avesse detto a Ermal, molto probabilmente lui ne avrebbe riso, come aveva già fatto nel leggere quei commenti la prima volta.

Loro due non erano anime gemelle. Di certo, non ci si poteva aspettare proprio da _ lui _di accettare di imbrigliarsi in una cosa del genere. Con l’anima gemella si viveva in simbiosi, e Fabrizio avvertiva il soffocamento strangolarlo già dalla sola idea. E poi neanche a Ermal sarebbe andato bene, a lui che pure aveva lottato tanto per non avere restrizioni sulla propria personalità. Era una persona precisa, che sapeva sempre che cosa fare; di sé cosa poteva dire, invece, preciso solamente quando gli girava?

_ L’amore che da imperfetto mi ha reso adatto. _ Ah, che sonora, gigantesca bugia. L’amore faceva svalvolare, questa era l’unica cosa certa. O non ci sarebbero stati così tanti “amori” finiti in tragedia. Faceva cambiare le persone in meglio, e questo pure era vero, ma non le rendeva perfette. O adatte. Fabrizio non si sentiva adatto a nessuno, e non voleva sentirsi adatto per nessuno.

Però...quello strascico di desiderio che arrivasse qualcuno adatto per lui, restava. Che qualcuno lo trovasse, alla fine. Ma non era Ermal, no, assolutamente.

Tutti dicevano che era la sua anima gemella. Baggianate. Erano finiti per diventare amici, questo sì, ma non erano fatti per diventare anime gemelle, neanche lontanamente…non lui, con tutte le sue imperfezioni che non _riusciva_ ad aggiustare, più che non voler aggiustarle, era come un bell'oggetto che il tempo e diverse cadute avevano storto e reso opaco. Come poteva Ermal, con tutta la bellezza della sua anima che gli vedeva ogni volta riflessa negli occhi, abbassarsi a completare una stortura del genere?

Non poteva. Semplicemente, non poteva. E magari si sarebbe anche rifiutato. Forse fu quel pensiero, e non quell'orribile caffè, a far inacidire lo stomaco di Fabrizio tutt'a un tratto.

«Tu ci credi nell’anima gemella?»

«Eh?» Colto alla sprovvista, Ermal distolse lo sguardo dalla macchinetta che gli stava preparando un secondo caffè. «Perché me lo chiedi?»

«Curiosità.» Fabrizio si nascose dietro l’ultimo sorso del bitume che passava per bevanda in quella stazione radiofonica.

Ermal parve rifletterci, però, sulla domanda. «Non so», si risolse poi. La macchinetta smise di ronzare, e lui ritirò il suo caffè. «Tu?»

«Mah, non tanto.» Fabrizio ridacchiò, una risata che aveva il sapore della sconfitta più che di una bevanda amara. «Insomma, guardami. Non è che dalla mia esperienza riesco tanto a crederci, nell'anima gemella...»

«Di certo alle donne non piacciono gli uomini che si autocommiserano.» Ermal gli regalò uno di quei suoi sorrisetti, prima di buttare il bicchierino vuoto nel cestino. «Io credevo di aver trovato la mia, e invece ha detto male anche a me. Ma magari delle anime gemelle non ci si deve per forza innamorare.»

«Mh...» Fabrizio si sforzò con tutto se stesso di non deprimersi.

«Anche se, mi verrebbe da dire, un'anima gemella l'abbiamo trovata tutt'e due, alla fin fine.»

Fabrizio quasi non si lasciò sfuggire il bicchiere dalle dita. «Ah, sì?», si contenne, gettando anche il suo bicchierino vuoto nel cestino. «E sarebbe?», chiese poi, fintamente scettico, le braccia conserte.

Ermal gli sorrise come se stesse per mettersi a ridere da un momento all'altro. «Ma la musica, no, Fabrì?»

E Fabrizio rise, per non fargli capire, e perché effettivamente non aveva detto una stronzata. «Sai 'na cosa, È?», gli disse, mettendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle e incamminandosi insieme verso lo studio. «Mi sa che c'hai proprio ragione, mi sa!...»

Ci stava bene nel suo abbraccio, gli venne da pensare, e la cosa lo rese un po' meno triste di prima.

Che senso aveva preoccuparsi per l'anima gemella, se poi questa poteva non arrivare mai? Fabrizio si diede dell'idiota per averci perso addirittura tempo a pensarci.

A lui era arrivato Ermal, ma gli erano arrivate tante altre persone. Amici, familiari, amori che bene o male gli avevano tutti regalato qualcosa nell'esperienza. E la musica, ovviamente, era arrivata anche lei. Arrivavano e se ne andavano, e a volte anche tornavano, perché era la vita, e funzionava a quella maniera. E gli stava bene così, era felice così - era _ finalmente _ felice.

Perché complicarsi oltre?

**Author's Note:**

> Se Fabrizio ha veramente scritto una canzone sull'anima gemella, mi ha scardinato tutta la shot. Non ditemelo, che è meglio!


End file.
